A Time Lost
by Code Green
Summary: He was the world's most horrifying and fatal tracker. But his life involved so much more than simply hunting and killing. In his rabid tirade, James forcefully evoked an innocent woman, lone werewolf, family of good vampires, and simple humans, to action.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen too many stories that show who James was before he became a vampire or spoke much about his life, so I thought I'd try my hand it. What happened before Victoria? Did James have any regrets about his past life as a human? What is his story, and who did his life affect? Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter One: New Neighbor**

Glass dishes clattered together, and conversation infused the air of the Irish Pub. The year was 1942, and although the world was involved in another catastrophic war, life in Atlantic City remained fairly normal. Sailors flocked the place, eager to spend an evening out at the carnival with their families. They came in and out of the Irish restaurant, laughing and simply enjoying life. Waiters rushed about, filling glasses and delivering plates full of delicious entrees.

It seemed, for a moment, that no one would notice the young woman standing at the entrance of the place, gazing into the dim lighting of the building. But then, one of the bartenders looked up and called eagerly to her.

"Miss Autumn! Come on in, lass!"

A brilliant smile lit up the place as Autumn trotted into the restaurant, semi-long brunette curls bouncing about her neck and shoulders. She was immediately placed at a small table, and her eyes glowed with pleasure as her uncle, the owner, sat down across from her.

"What'll it be, dearest?" Uncle Patrick asked, squeezing the girl's hand.

"Corn beef sandwich, please," she smiled, green eyes sparkling.

"Be right up, Hon, with a Coke."

Autumn watched her uncle leave and then sat back and looked about the crowded restaurant. Her inquisitive eyes came to rest on one of Patrick's new employees. The man was close to her age, and he had a dazzling smile. His blonde hair was cut short, and he was fast at work, his muscles in his lower arms visible as he filled up glasses of soda. He turned, laughing at a co-worker's joke, and then made his way towards Autumn's table.

She watched him move, strong motions fluid and smooth as he stepped past her to another table. She laughed at herself then and read the menu, shaking away all thoughts about the newcomer.

She was in the middle of reading the dessert section when a soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"Coke, Miss?"

Green eyes looked up into blue, and Autumn blushed slightly at the handsome waiter standing in front of her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Here you be then, Miss Autumn. Your uncle informed me to tell you that your lunch is on the way."

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before," Autumn asked, trying to hold conversation.

"I just started work here. I just recently moved here from Washington. My name is James. Anything else I can do for you?" James smiled.

"No, thank you. Welcome to New Jersey," Autumn smiled back as he moved to leave.

He was tall and strong, moving with strong motions as he turned and slipped past Uncle Patrick, who was approaching with Autumn's plate. The girl's eyes lingered briefly on James before they flickered to her uncle.

"Here's your corn beef sandwich," Uncle Patrick said, sitting across from her again. "Lots of studying today?"

"Yes," Autumn sighed. "Finals are coming up. I have two more tests, written and then skills. If I pass both I'll be a registered nurse."

"You're still working for me this summer, right?"

"Of course," Autumn said, reaching across the table and hugging him lightly.

Uncle Patrick and his wife, Aunt Ellen, were the only parents Autumn had ever known. Both her parents had died when she was a baby, and her kind uncle and aunt, having no children of their own, had taken her and cared for her over the past twenty-four years. Autumn loved them with her whole heart and she did whatever she could to help them.

Three hours of studying passed before a light knock on the table aroused Autumn from her studying. She glanced up to see James leaning on the table, a playful expression on his face.

"I have been given orders to make you stop studying and walk you home," James grinned, his whole face illuminated with a glorious joy.

"Walk me home?" Autumn asked, an eyebrow arched.

"It's almost eight o'clock. You've been here awhile. I'm finished with work for the day, and I live next to you, so your uncle suggested I walk you home. Is that all right?"

"I think so," Autumn said uncertainly, getting to her feet.

She watched the young man gather her study books and slide them easily under his arm. She noticed, standing next to him, that he was tall and strong, and he had friendly features. Oh, how Ethel and Sarah would squeal just to be near this man, never mind walked home by him! The thought of her two giggly classmates brought an amused smile to Autumn's face, and she grinned at her uncle as she and James walked by him, laughing lightly at her uncle's knowing wink.

James, for his part, was most pleased to be walking his employer's niece back home. Not only did that mean he had Mr. Patrick's trust, but Autumn was an exceptionally beautiful woman. He had watched her while she studied, and he had experienced a strange sensation of wanting to learn more about her and spend more time with her. She had the smoothest pale skin, the greenest eyes, and the most innocent expression of any woman he had ever seen. Truly she was a treasure to be had.

"What are you doing this far east, James?" Autumn asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"My mother died, so I came here to be close to my grandmother," James explained, gazing at the bright lights surrounding them. "I'd like to eventually get a job as a hotel manager. My, how it's beautiful here!"

"Stop for a minute," Autumn said, and he obeyed. "Now turn around. You haven't seen all of it yet."

They both gazed at the Atlantic City night life, enjoying the scenery. Brilliant lights illuminated the boardwalk, reflecting off the sands and ocean below. Music called from the great carnival, full of light and joy. The air smelled of popcorn and hot dogs, and all human senses were heightened. Excitement rain through James and Autumn's veins, triggered by the laughter and squeals of delight coming from the boardwalk.

"I've seen this place so much, I take for granted its beauty," Autumn said quietly. "The beach is my favorite place in the whole world. I just wish I had my family to share it with."

"What happened, if it isn't too bold to ask?" James asked, turning and walking again with her.

"Supposedly, my mother was a very beautiful woman. One night, out here, she was attacked. My father went to fight for her, but he and my mother were both killed by the assailant. They were neither shot or stabbed, but strangely, both bled to death. There wasn't any blood left as a witness, but that's how they died. No one really knows how that happened."

"And the murderer?"

Autumn shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"My uncle never lets me walk here alone at night," she said nervously. "There have been too many other killings of the same nature, especially recently."

"I will gladly walk you home every night, if you desire it," James spoke gently.

"Knowing my uncle, you're hired," Autumn laughed. "He's as overprotective and careful about me as my natural father would have been. And he seems to have great trust in you, as well."

They walked on in silence for several minutes, arriving at a large cluster of houses, lit by street lights. The homes were small two-story town houses, separated only by small lawns filled with colorful flowers and herbs. James brought Autumn up to the porch of her house and then opened the door for her. Instantly, the scent of cinnamon filled their nostrils, and they heard the voices of George Burns and Gracie Allen echoing through the house, infiltrating through the entrance hallway.

"Another cup of Maxwell House Coffee, George?"

"Sure. Pour me another cup, Gracie."

"Aunt Ellen, we're home!" Autumn called, gesturing for James to come into the house with her.

"Who's 'we'?" Aunt Ellen's pleasant voice called from the kitchen.

"Autumn, and our new neighbor, James!" Autumn replied, gesturing for James to put her books on a chair and follow her into the kitchen.

They found Aunt Ellen bustling about the kitchen, moving cookies from the oven to the counter. She greeted James warmly and had him sit down with some cookies and milk. She questioned him, and he told her all about how he lived in Mrs. Alexander's boarding house next door in one room on the second floor. There were five boarders in the house altogether, and James considered it his duty to assist the Alexander family in whatever home repairs they needed. Mr. Alexander was in the war, so Mrs. Alexander needed all the help with household chores and repairs that she could get.

James left fifteen minutes later, and Autumn helped her aunt clean the kitchen.

"I like him, Autumn," Aunt Ellen commented out of the blue. "There's something special about that boy."

"Really?" Autumn grinned.

"He's handsome and polite, you're uncle let him bring you home, and you aren't getting any younger, my dear."

Autumn giggled at that and shook her head.

James greeted Mrs. Alexander as he stepped into the boarding house. She and her sons enlisted his help in moving some furniture, and then he made his way up to his room. His room was directly across the way from Autumn's, and he had seen her twice before this evening. She opened her curtains every morning and then closed them at night, being more modest than most women he had met. She always looked so gorgeous in her window, resting against the frame as she read, or gazing up at the sky as she brushed her hair. She was charming and lovely, innocent as a child, with a purity that was rare, even for the forties.

Autumn appealed to James in a way no woman ever had. She was neither flirtatious nor arrogant, and he found that attractive and rare. He found he wanted to protect her, even after having known her only for a very short time, and he felt somewhat possessive, wanting her to himself so he could marvel more at her character and find out everything about her.

Not giving Autumn much more thought than that, James changed into his loose shirt and plaid pants, then snuggled into his bed. His room was small, originally a storage area, equipped with only a dresser, a chair, and a small bed, but it was comfortable, practical and warm, the only things that James really desired for a room.

James closed his eyes and wrapped his blankets more tightly around him. He let out a contented sigh and then lapsed into sleep, never seeing the shadow of a man flash past his window, silhouetted by the darkness and hidden by the curtains.


	2. Learning to Live

**Hi folks! Enjoy the chapter, and, as always, let me know what you think! I also have posted a new challenge on my profile page, if you're interested. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two: Learning to Live**

She was studying again, when James found her at her table the next night. Without a word, he slid into the booth next to her and watched her. Autumn never even noticed his presence. She was deep into her books, and she was in a darker part of the restaurant, further concealing her visitor. James took her distraction as a chance to further study her, to greater his admiration for her physical beauty.

Autumn presently had the feeling she was being watched, and she looked to the side to see James sitting there next to her. She gasped with surprise, after she jumped an inch or so off her seat, and then laughed nervously.

"James! I didn't see you there! Is it time to go home?"

"We have a detour first, but yes," James smiled.

"Oh," Autumn said, standing up and watching him take her books.

He nodded and led her out of the restaurant, waving to Uncle Patrick as they left.

"So where are we going?" Autumn asked as they stepped out onto the boardwalk.

"To get some cotton candy. Your uncle wants you to relax. Apparently he thought I should be the one to escort you."

"I'm quite relaxed. How long have you known my uncle?" Autumn asked as he led her towards the carnival.

"Two weeks. Why?"

"I just have a sneaky suspicion that he's trying to match us up," Autumn smiled playfully, her eyes sparkling.

"Strange, but I have the same feeling," James chuckled. "Grape or cherry cotton candy? Or a pretzel? Mr. Patrick gave us options."

"Pretzel," Autumn said. "What are you getting?"

"The same," James answered.

Once pretzels were procured, James and Autumn found a seat at a picnic table in the midst of the carnival. They looked about, eyes shimmering, as they took in the illuminated Ferris Wheel, the musical carousel, and the games surrounding them. It was the perfect night to be out, with warm weather, foretelling of summer, and a delicious breeze.

When the snack was finished, James led Autumn onto the beach. She didn't quite realize where they were going until she stepped into the sand. James placed Autumn's books on an abandoned beach chair and then kicked his shoes off.

"What are you -?" Autumn began, confused.

"Take your shoes off," James grinned, stepping into the water.

"Did my uncle suggest this?" Autumn asked uncertainly, pulling off her shoes and then turning discreetly to pull off her stockings from her calves and feet.

"Nope."

"James?" Autumn gasped as he took her hand and pulled her towards the water.

"Come on! The water's terrific! Don't worry, I won't do anything unacceptable," James smiled warmly.

Autumn didn't have a choice as he pulled her into the ocean, only so far that her feet got wet. Her eyes went to James's face, and she was amazed by the pure delight and wildness she found there. It drew her in, enchanting her, and James grinned at her awed expression.

There was a big band song playing on the boardwalk, and, wanting to share the glorious evening with her, James offered her his hands. Her eyebrows arched in surprise, and he tossed his head slightly, gesturing. Her hands were trembling as she put them out, and he took them, still smiling. He placed her hands on his shoulders and moved his hands to her waist, holding her lightly, so as not to intimidate her. Then, he began to move his body side to side, swaying her with him, dancing in the simplest form.

"Loosen up," he encouraged. "You're so uptight. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I've never danced before," Autumn stammered, looking down at their water-covered feet.

"Never?" he asked, eyes wide. "Where I'm from, we have dance contests. Big band, jazz, you name it. I'll bet you've never done the Charleston."

She looked confused, and he laughed.

"Look. I'll show you."

He released her and put one arm out in front of his body and one arm out behind him.

"Now watch," he instructed.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh as he stepped forward, then back, his arms swinging in time with his legs. He then went into a crouch, moving his knees and hands so awkwardly that Autumn couldn't stop laughing. James then stood upright and pulled her into his arms. He spun her about, moving her with the music so that, finally, she could keep up with him on her own. The sand kicked up about their legs and feet, tripping them, making them both laugh with delight as they struggled to keep from falling.

Several songs later, they stopped, breathing rapidly, completely exhilarated.

"Now how am I going to get my shoes back on?" Autumn asked, flushed, picking up her shoes and stockings.

"I guess we'll have to go barefoot," James tsked, picking up his shoes and her books.

"Dear sir, the scandal!" Autumn exclaimed in mock horror.

"The heavens forbid!" James played back, winking at her.

She blushed crimson, and he grinned at her response.

"Now I know why you wear no makeup. You create your own," James teased.

Autumn gasped and aimed to throw one of her shoes at him. He took off running across the beach, and she chased after him, laughing with delight and squealing as he danced around her. She hadn't played such games since she was a child, and truth be told, she did, at the moment feel as wild and unburned as a ten-year-old.

"Great Scott!" Aunt Ellen exclaimed as Autumn trotted into the kitchen and set her books on the table.

The older woman had never seen her niece so flustered. The young woman's brunette waves were in complete disarray, windswept, about her face. Her blouse was wrinkled, the bottom of her skirt was drenched, and her legs and feet were covered with sand. Despite the disarray, however, there was a beautiful smile and a brilliant glow radiating from the young lady's face.

"Oh Aunt Ellen, I had so much fun!" Autumn exclaimed, collapsing in a chair.

"What on earth did you children do?" Aunt Ellen questioned.

"We raced on the beach, and once James fell in the water, only barely managing to rescue my school books. He taught me how to dance the Charleston and the Jitterbug!"

Autumn jumped to her feet and showed off some of the steps. She then flung her arms around her aunt, hugging her tightly.

"I had the most terrific night ever! And don't worry; aside from eating at the carnival, nothing else happened. Oh, I had such a good time!"

Aunt Ellen smiled secretly into her niece's shoulder as she returned the embrace.

The girl was learning how to live.


	3. I'd Die for You

**So far no reviews for this one. Come on, folks! I'd love to know what you think! :)**

**I'd Die for You**

Spring drew to a close, and summer arrived with a flourish. In that time, a sweet relationship blossomed between the waiter and the nurse. Autumn attained a job at a nearby clinic, and every night James found her to bring her home. When she wasn't working, she was at the restaurant, reading and writing, and James was the perfect distraction. Together, they also waited tables, for Autumn had promised to help her uncle, and she kept her promise.

The young couple's relationship was an awkward, but special, courtship that extended from April all the way into March of the next year. James began college courses for business management in January, and Autumn greatly enjoyed exacting revenge on him whenever he studied. He often studied in Aunt Ellen's kitchen, and Autumn would walk over to him with a plate of irresistible cookies, effectively making him forget, momentarily, about his school work.

They were deeply in love, spending every available moment with each other. Weekends were spent on the boardwalk, the beach, and at church. Weekdays were spent working and eating dinner with Uncle Patrick and Aunt Ellen, after which followed a round of cards or a quiet stroll on the beach.

Aside from the war, life couldn't have been more perfect.

But then came March 13.

It was evening. Autumn stood inside her home, smiling with pleasure as Aunt Ellen curled her hair. She was dressed in her finest dress, a purple cotton with tiny white flowers splashed across it. The sleeves were loose and fluttery, as was the skirt of the dress, while the bodice was snug, modestly fitting Autumn's beautiful form. She wore white high heels, and she had never felt so pretty.

"I think tonight might just be it," Aunt Ellen said giddily, finishing her niece's hair.

"Maybe," Autumn blushed. "How do I look?"

She spun, turning to face her beloved aunt.

"Oh, Autumn," Aunt Ellen answered breathlessly. "You are absolutely lovely. I have a gift for you."

She reached to Autumn's vanity and held up a small white case for the young woman.

"These were your mother's," she smiled, opening the case to reveal a white pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh, Aunt Ellen, they're beautiful!" Autumn exclaimed, putting her hand to the necklace as Aunt Ellen clasped it around her neck.

"Your mother absolutely loved them. They were a gift from your father," Aunt Ellen smiled as Autumn put the earrings in.

"Autumn! Your escort is here!" Uncle Patrick called up the stairs.

Aunt Ellen and Autumn both squealed and squeezed each other's hands before Ellen urged her niece to hurry up and get downstairs. Autumn nearly danced down the steps and then came to an abrupt stop at the bottom steps. She sucked in a deep breath, her entire body suddenly flushed with heat and excitement.

James was in a suit, his back turned towards her, but when he turned around, his eyes met hers with such deep, profound love. He couldn't breathe, and certainly couldn't move, as Autumn finished descending the steps. She smiled shyly and stopped before him. After what seemed like a long time, James cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good evening, Autumn," he smiled. "You look…exquisite."

"Thank you," she answered.

James opened the door for her, still entranced, and then followed her out to the waiting cab.

"Have fun!" Aunt Ellen called as the young man opened the door for his guest and then offered his hand to help her in.

"Eleven o'clock, James!" Uncle Patrick added.

"Yes sir!" James replied, getting in the cab behind Autumn.

"You're right. They are the perfect match," Aunt Ellen beamed up at her husband as the cab disappeared from sight. Uncle Patrick simply smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, pulling her close.

Autumn smoothed down her skirt nervously as she and James sat in the back of the cab, uncertain as to what she should say. James wasn't saying anything, but he looked immensely pleased, and every time he caught her eye, he smiled. She smiled back and resolved to be silent, as that seemed the best thing to do at the moment.

The car stopped, twenty minutes later, at a restaurant just off the shore. This particular place had the reputation of being one of the finest restaurants on the east coast, with the most luxury, the best dancing, and the most delicious food.

Autumn's eyes were wide as James walked over to her side of the car and opened her door. He offered his hand again, a bright sparkle in his eyes. She took his hand, and he helped her out, instructing the cab driver as he did so. He then led Autumn into the restaurant and into a whole new world of luxury that Autumn had never before seen. Women were in elegant gowns with fashionable hairstyles and glittering jewels. Men wore tuxedoes with spotless white gloves and gold cufflinks. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and water fountains sprang up from the ground.

Autumn felt slightly under dressed as a waiter seated her and then James at a table. She smiled uncertainly as James spoke to the water, and then, rather suddenly, all of his attention was on her and they were alone. His intense blue eyes burned into her soul, and she never saw his mouth move as he spoke to her.

"Dance with me?" he breathed.

Autumn nodded and stood with him. He could see the discomfort in her eyes as they stepped onto the dance floor, and she looked about uncomfortably as a jazz song began. Her beautiful face looked at everything but him as he began to move her, and his eyes followed her uncertain gaze. He noticed that the entire room was at its elegant best, and she must surely have felt inferior to all the extravagant women about her.

Slowly, James slid his cheek against hers, so that his breath was rustling her hair.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have and ever seen, and unlike many in this place, you have the most pure, precious heart. There is nothing artificial about you, and your beauty shines like the sun, reflecting the beauty of your heart," he whispered against her ear.

Her muscles immediately relaxed, and she moved smoothly in his arms, though she never moved her cheek from his. Her eyes drifted shut as he twirled her and dipped her low.

"James," she breathed, still suspended in his arms above the floor. "Thank you."

He smiled, still supporting her.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you," he beamed at her, making no indication that he was going to move. "I would give the rest of my life for you. I would die gladly for you. Oh, my precious angel, I beg you, as a man who wants nothing more than your love, would you marry me? I love you with all my life, my darling Autumn."

Tears misted over her eyes, and she moved her hands from his. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, pulling her against him.

"James," she cried softly against his ear, "Yes. I love you, so very, very much."

He laughed and pulled her up so she was standing again. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her against him as he continued to embrace her. She buried her face in his shoulder as he kissed her temple, overwhelmed wit joy. She then drew back, minutes later, when he loosened his hold on her. He raised her hand to his face and kissed her, his lips brushing lightly over her knuckles, his eyes closed in deepest passion and contentment.

Dinner was waiting when they got back to the table. Before Autumn was able to eat, James produced a small case from his coat pocket and held it before her. He opened the case, revealing a gold band with a small, tear drop diamond sparkling in the center. He then took her left hand, and with the greatest of tenderness, slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger.

Autumn thought little about her food as she eat, although it was delicious. She didn't even think about the awaiting cab, about the dancing or the drive back to Atlantic City. Her mind was on James and on James alone.

The cab dropped them off at the beach, and James paid the driver while Autumn walked onto the sand, removing her shoes and stockings as she did so. She stepped into the water and glanced up the sand drifts to see James still speaking to the driver, no doubt thanking him for the night. Autumn smiled and turned her head back towards the ocean. She was startled to see another person on the beach, walking towards her, features hidden by the darkness.

The stranger moved with a stalk in his steps. He was broad and tall, and there was a feeling of danger just radiating off his body. He spoke, as he neared Autumn, and the coldness of his deep voice entranced her.

"I see why he's so fascinated with you, child though you may be."

He stepped closer, revealing unnatural red eyes and long black hair, pulled back into a short braid. His cruel gaze held Autumn still, even though her muscles were tensed for flight. A small smirk appeared on his face, and Autumn's eyes widened when his body touched hers and his hand snaked up the back of her neck and into her hair, holding her still.

"May I say," he crooned, moving his face towards her neck, "that you both look and smell positively delectable?"

"J…James…" Autumn struggled, full panic running through her, but her body and voice were unable to respond. Somehow, this complete stranger had gotten rather close to her and had the ability to freeze her without much effort at all. It frightened her, but she could do nothing about it.

The man's smirk deepened, and he moved so that she could feel his breath rushing against her sensitive skin. She didn't know what he was going to do, and she didn't have a chance to find out, for, with an animalistic cry of rage, James was there.

James had turned away from the leaving cab to see Autumn held flush against the wicked-looking stranger, and with a shout of outrage, he had attacked the man.

James's impact sent the stranger stumbling and Autumn collapsing against the sand. He then proceeded to pound his fists against the imposter, sending heavy punches against his chest and neck. To his shock, the man was unfazed by the assaults and fought back. James was relentless, unleashing his righteous jealousy against the enemy, fighting with all his worth to protect Autumn.

The stranger slammed an iron fist against James, flinging him effortlessly into the ocean. He then surged towards Autumn again, but James was out of the water and leaping at his back before he could touch the woman. James growled as the man fell onto his back, crushing James beneath him, but the young man held on. The assaulter turned, wrenching James to his feet and shoving his face into the man's.

"So James, tell me," the man hissed, teeth shining white in the darkness. "Would you really die gladly for her?"

He tossed his head in Autumn's direction, scarlet eyes glowing.

"How do you know my name?" James chocked against the hands around his throat.

"I've been watching you and the girl. Now answer my question."

"Yes," James answered, his eyes dark and intense, "I would die for her."

"Good," the man smirked, releasing James and moving towards Autumn.

"Autumn, run! Get home!" James shouted, grabbing the man around the neck and pulling him back. "Run! Don't stop anywhere!"

He saw her take off down the beach and then focused on forcing the enemy to the ground.

The man startled him, spinning James around, and before James could blink, the stranger lunged his face at his throat. James sucked in one last gulp of air before fangs pierced the skin of his neck and broke into his veins. James would have screamed in pain, had not his own blood been crowding in his throat, gagging him. The monster at his neck hungrily devoured every offered drop of blood, drinking until his prey fell to the sand, immobile and ashen.

"I would kill you, boy," the vampire hissed, blood staining his mouth as he glared down at James, "but you have a passion and strength that I simply can't waste."

"Monster," James barely wheezed, all air nearly gone from his body.

The vampire laughed and finished his meal. His victim's eyes closed and James's strong body went limp.

Somewhere in the midst of waking and sleeping, James felt warmth oozing down his throat. He was too weak to swallow anything, but as the liquid slipped between his teeth and into his stomach, a burning sensation began to sear through his body. A crawling feeling surged through his blood, making him scream in utter agony and convulse, even when he wasn't fully conscious. Poison flamed through him, causing him to writhe in merciless agony. Cold sweat drenched his body and his eyes rolled behind closed lids as he fought the unconsciousness desperately, wanting to wake up and get out of this nightmare. Heat continually burned through him, rising higher and higher in temperature, feeling like he was on fire.

Finally, after a long battle, his body went rigid. He went completely still, white as death itself.

The vampire picked up the limp body and carried him off the beach, disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Loss

Chapter Four: Loss

"Uncle Patrick! Uncle Patrick!"

Autumn's panicked screams pierced the stillness of the house, and her aunt and uncle both rushed to her at the front door. The girl looked about to collapse, and she was exhausted due to her adrenaline-surged flight, but she had to get the news out.

"He attacked James! He's going to kill him!" Autumn screamed, grabbing her uncle's collar and shaking him. "We have to do something!"

Instantly, without question, Patrick pulled away and ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"Where was he last, Autumn?" he shouted across the house.

"The beach!" Autumn cried and then burst into hysterical sobs in Aunt Ellen's arms.

The police were instantly notified, and they spent nearly an hour at the scene of the crime, searching for James. They found nothing but some small clumps of sand tainted with crimson, supposedly blood.

For reasons that Autumn didn't understand, she was immediately sent to Ellen's brother in New York City. All of her belongings were sent with her. She arrived at Aaron's house at one o'clock in the morning, and not until five o'clock was she able to collapse on her new bed in weariness.

She couldn't sleep, but tossed and turned restlessly. She couldn't stop crying and couldn't still the terror in her heart. Her heart was still beating as it had been before, the adrenaline not having worn off all the way yet and her imagination horrifying her to no end. Images of brilliant red eyes flashed through her memory, and her own screams echoed in her ears. She was terribly afraid; horrified by everything she had seen. Her heart cried for James, yearning for the one she loved. She shuddered when she heard his scream as plainly as if he was standing right there, the last sound she had heard from the beach.

She knew James wasn't dead, and as the sun began to shine on the horizon, she drifted into sleep, the image of James deep in her mind, emblazed upon her heart and soul.

With the rising of the sun brought the awakening of James. The sunlight burned his eyes as he opened them, causing him to moan and fling an arm over his face. His whole mouth was dry with thirst, and he sat up, finding that he was in a small room in what appeared to be an old mansion of some sort. He yawned and stretched his arms, flexing his arm muscles and feeling strength ripple through his chest, back, fingers, and shoulders. He felt amazingly aware of his surroundings, and an abnormally keen sense of smell informed him that there was nourishment in the rooms beyond his own.

He didn't bother to throw on a shirt, but moved towards his bedroom door. He opened it, and, like a wolf on the prowl, raised his nose into the air and drew in great gulps of air. His nostrils flared with predator instincts, and he walked, gracefully and swiftly like a leopard, into the adjoining corridor. He wasn't at all confused as he moved, only excessively hungry. With a growl of irritation, he flung open a heavy door and leaped inside to an awaiting room.

There stood the monster from the previous night, his teeth embedded in a young woman's neck. A trickle of blood streamed down her pale skin, and James let out an inhuman growl of need.

"You're awake finally," the older vampire spoke, eyes burning into James. "I have brought you a meal."

James's eyes widened with understanding, and he backed away, horrified.

"No," his voice rasped. "You…you killed me."

"And brought you back. My name is Alexander, your creator, and yes, you are a vampire."

"Why?" James asked in anguish.

"Eat, James."

"I can't," James groaned, his stomach crying in hunger. "I'm not a murderer."

"She's almost dead. You'd be putting her out of her misery."

Alexander caught some of the girl's blood on a knife and moved to James. He held the knife near the new vampire's mouth, and, in a frenzy, James swallowed the blood and proceeded to finish off the girl.

"You will learn to hunt for yourself," Alexander informed as the girl's body fell to the floor. "You have an extremely keen sense of smell, and that will help you."

James snarled in response, eyes burning crimson.

"You shouldn't have done this to me. What about Autumn?"

"That delightful creature?" Alexander asked. "You'll come to the point where you kill her. Because of your previous feelings for her, you'll desire her taste more than any other blood."

"And I'll refuse it."

"James," Alexander sighed, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "You will become a powerful, fatal weapon. When again you see her, you'll lose all human thought and restraint."

"You won't make me such a monster."

"You just killed an innocent woman."

James's face contorted in pain, and he looked away. He missed Autumn, he longed for his job, and he was terrified of what he had forcefully become. A monster that killed people to survive. He didn't fully understand the new strength and power he had. He couldn't comprehend his newfound speed and acute senses.

Alexander was looking forward to training him.

Autumn was afraid when she woke up to find herself in a strange room. Light was streaming through sheer white curtains, enhancing the light colors of the room. A great clock was on the wall before her, reading "5:30."

In a flash of pain and grief, she remembered. Again, she saw James fighting. She felt the coarse sand against her legs as she ran. Screaming to Uncle Patrick. Fainting in fear. Being pushed into a cab. Arriving at a new home in a big city.

Autumn stood up and moved to her door, a throbbing headache aching through her body, causing every nerve to quiver in pain. Beautiful piano music infiltrated her senses, soothing her and leading her to a large, lovely drawing room. There was a baby grand piano at the center of the room, and on the piano bench, playing heartily, was Aaron. Chocolate brown eyes looked up and twinkled at Autumn, and long, skilled fingers came to a standstill on intricate white and black keys.

"My dearest Autumn," Aaron beamed at his only-slightly-younger niece. He stood and enveloped her in a large hug. "How good to see you again, looking so well. Dinner shall be served shortly, but as for now, come, sit with me."

Autumn smiled nervously and sat on the bench with him. His hands moved to the keys, and he began playing a low, mysterious piece as he spoke.

"You slept well?" he asked.

"Yes. Did they find James?" Autumn trembled.

"They haven't yet. There are some things you need to know," the handsome man said with a sigh. "Do me a favor, and don't speak until I'm finished. Just listen."

Autumn nodded and bit her lip as Aaron began playing more passionately. This was her uncle's way of relieving stress, and with the way he was playing, he had very serious matters on his mind.

"Your mother was my sister," he began solemnly. "I was ten when she was brutally murdered. I loved her dearly, and I was mortified by her death. I overheard a conversation amongst my parents and the investigators, and Patrick and Ellen confirmed the information later. Your parents bled to death, yes, but when they were found, there was very little bit of blood evident on their bodies. They had both been drained dry. Each had distinct bite marks on their necks, where the tiny amounts of blood left were located. Others died in the same mysterious way. A vampire killed your parents. Impossible, I know, but true. Over the past several years, murders of the same sort have occurred across the Atlantic coast. Your attacker last night, it's believed, was a vampire. He sought to kill you, but James intervened. Your fiancé's body has not been found, and we fear the worst. When vampire victims are killed, they are left at the scene of the crime. However, when they are created…"

He stopped there.

"You think James…" Autumn gasped to speak.

"He wasn't found. I don't know what happened, Autumn, but if you ever see him again, I would be extremely wary."

Autumn nodded sadly, eyes welling up with tears. The thought of her James being turned into a bloodthirsty monster to save her was traumatizing. She couldn't think of him being such a vile creature.

Six months passed, bringing with it a cold, harsh fall.

Autumn spent those months in near solitude. Aaron was her only companion, which suited them both fine. Weekends were spent at work for both adults, one of them managing finances and the other at a nursing home. Aunt Elle and Uncle Patrick visited frequently, and James's name was lost from conversation. He wasn't mentioned again, but that didn't stop Autumn from remembering him and missing him.

Had she seen him now, she wouldn't have recognized him.

James had spent the last six months in training. His muscles had become hard and powerful, his speed had intensified to nearly one hundred fifty miles per hour, easy, and his senses were so developed that he became a master tracker, hunting and killing prey with fatal success. There were no longer any traces of blue in his eyes, just a cold, merciless burgundy. His thirst, it seemed, could never be quenched, and he hunted so skillfully that his victims never knew what hit them.

He had one desire, aside from survival, and that was to gain enough self-control to find Autumn and complete what they had started.

But with each passing month, he slipped more and more into the predator mindset. Finding Autumn became a game, just like every hunt. The woods were plagued with his shadow, running, leaping, flying. He was swift and accurate, and he would, he _would _find his girl, even if he had to kill every bit of evidence, every barrier of protection, to get to her.


	5. Vampiric Force

Chapter Five: Vampiric Force

It was the last day of December, a cold and unwelcoming day. Snow was falling steadily outside Aaron's home, and Autumn shuddered as she stepped into the entranceway of the house. Freddie, Aaron's house cleaner and butler, helped her get her scarf and coat off as he spoke excitedly.

"Miss Autumn, someone is in the drawing room to see you."

"Thank you, Freddie," Autumn smiled up at him and then moved towards the drawing room. As she drew nearer, she could hear someone plinkering, very softly, on the piano. The room was somewhat dark as she stepped into it, but she could see the figure of a man standing at the piano keys. He inclined his head slightly, his back turned towards her, and then spoke.

"Hello, Autumn."

She knew the voice and let out a gasp of delight.

"James!"

She ran to him, and as he turned to face her, she flung herself into his arms. She burrowed her face into his neck and instantly felt his cold skin. She dismissed it, as it was freezing cold outside, and fully embraced him, wrapping her arms around him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he pulled her tightly against him, his nose snuffling her hair.

"I've missed you, Autumn," he spoke, his voice raspy.

"Where have you been? What happened?" she whispered.

She felt the muscles in his throat tighten and gazed up into his face worriedly. Instantly, she saw the changes in his face. His beautiful blue eyes were a dark red, the color of wine, sparkling with mysterious intensity. His had had grown out, in a blonde ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Her fingers combed through his hair, questioning and afraid. He kept one arm wrapped around her and moved his free hand to the one she had in his hair. He brought her small hand to his face and pressed his lips to her palm. She shuddered, thrilling him, as he opened his mouth, sending chilly air over her skin, and dragged his lower lip from her palm to her fingertips. He nibbled on her fingers, smiling to reveal perfectly white teeth.

"It's true," Autumn breathed wildly. "You are a vampire."

"Mmm…" he growled, tasting her skin.

Autumn pulled her hand away and stepped back, face pale and eyes filling with tears.

"I have to go," Autumn whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Autumn…"

She turned and left the room, moving quickly to the entranceway. She pulled on her heavy coat and scarf and then stepped out into the cold. She moved quickly across the snow-covered street, hoping to get to Aaron where she could feel safe and have a good cry. Unfortunately, after only a few short minutes, she knew she was being followed and self-preservation and sorrow gave way to panic.

She began to run, never seeing or hearing her threat but knowing he was there.

It was night now, and the winter sky was a black blanket, speckled with glittering stars and a haunting full moon. The snow was pure white, shining in the darkness, and Autumn ran recklessly through it. The quiet of the night scared her, giving her a taste of real fear. She rushed through an alley, trying to push ahead memories of how her parents had died, of how _she_ was going to die.

"James, what do you want?" she shouted, coming to an abrupt stop when he fell from a rooftop and landed in a ready crouch before her.

"You," he said, standing to his full height. "Only and always you."

She cried out in frustration, pivoted, and then slipped through a broken door in the building next to her. She found herself in a dilapidated warehouse, and she ran full force through the first floor. Breathlessly, she reached a rickety set of stairs and raced up, hearing James running through the floor after her, having broken down the remnants of the side door.

Autumn could hear her heart beating wildly as she soared across the second floor, tripping over desks in the process. James was right behind her, and she flung typewriters to the floor in an effort to slow his hunt. With incredible effortlessness and agility, he cleared every obstacle, growling fiercely as his prey disappeared up another flight of steps. She didn't stop on the next floor, but continued climbing until she reached the eighth floor. She had hoped there would be an escape route to the roof or a door leading into another building, but there was neither.

She found herself in the only lighted part of the building, a bath of white light caused by the moon shining in through a gaping hole in the roof.

Autumn bit her lip and turned, feeling someone standing behind her.

All she could see were his luminescent blood eyes, gazing calmly at her, though with a very evident darkness of hunger. He stepped forward, illuminated by the moonlight, and smiled, almost sadly.

"You don't have to do this," Autumn said quickly, falling against the wall in an attempt to back away from him.

"I love you. That hasn't changed and never will, and because of that, I want you to be with me always."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this," she said firmly as he put his hands to her neck and wove his fingers through her silky hair.

"You would have me kill you? Your scent intoxicates me. I can't just release you."

"Yes. I'd have you kill me."

"If only there had been another way for us," James sighed. "I can't kill you anymore than I could kill myself."

"James, please," Autumn begged.

"I'm sorry," he answered and then pressed his lips solidly against hers.

She couldn't fight, as much as she wished she could. His arms held her firmly in place as he kissed her, locking her solidly against him. Icy fingers combed through brunette strands as the vampire pulled her scarf away and tugged at the neckline of her coat. Flesh and teeth glistened white as James bit down on Autumn's lower lip, making her cry out in pain. He drew the blood into his mouth, groaning at her taste and intensifying his passion. He knocked his victim to the filthy floor, ignoring her struggling as he held her down. He moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling on her skin as he found her pulse.

Autumn was frozen with fear. She couldn't understand any of this, of what dark force had possessed her love to do any of the wrong things he was doing now. She went into shock as he kissed her throat and hummed with satisfaction, holding her collar far enough away to open his mouth and get a hold on her throat.

When he bit down, teeth burying into skin, cruel awakening knocked into Autumn's senses, and she screamed as utter agony roiled through her body. She convulsed and fought, continuously screaming as James drew her blood away.

Three minutes later, the woman's body stilled and she moaned through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tightly in agony. The poison in her blood set her whole body on fire, but she could no longer feel the flames. She was numb, motionless, and she cried softly, trying to blot out the last few minutes of her life. She didn't care when she heard James hiss, didn't flinch when she heard fangs tearing at skin. She didn't respond when James called her name. Only when he lifted her head up did she open her eyes. He had his bleeding wrist less than an inch away from her mouth, and, in a daze, Autumn turned her head and bit her lip, hard.

"Now don't make this so hard," James crooned, turning her head forcefully to look at him. He put his thumb to her mouth and easily parted her lips. He pressed his wrist to her mouth, dripping his blood into her, and then rubbed her neck, making her swallow it.

The liquid was like acid to her body, and it was so potent that it rendered her unconscious.

The last thing she heard was James's voice, soothing her into sleep.

When Autumn awoke, she was still in the moonlight. Her coat had been removed and was tucked neatly under her head and shoulders. She groaned and sat up, wondering why, momentarily, she wasn't cold when she was exposed to the biting weather.

"Welcome back," an icy voice spoke from her side.

She turned her head to see James sitting next to her, one leg stretched out before him, the other pulled up at his knee.

"You're still here?" she grumbled, sitting up and leaning back against the wall.

"You can be grateful for that," James chuckled.

"How so?" Autumn scowled.

"Are you hungry, or perhaps thirsty?"

A low growl in her stomach answered his question. Quite suddenly, Autumn felt as though she were starving. Her belly felt completely empty, and she turned hungry eyes to James's crimson wrist. His blood screamed at her senses, tantalizing her with unbearable force. He smelled so good all of a sudden.

"Drink," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Ravenously, Autumn seized his arm and flung her mouth to his wrist. She whimpered as she sucked in as much of his blood as she could, her new appetite singing with delight as her body was filled. She felt James's fingers stroking possessively through her hair as she drank. His touch felt so good and his blood was delicious beyond her understanding. Unknowingly, her whimpers turned to contented purrs as he caressed her face and she finished her meal.

Autumn fell back, full, but while her hunger was satisfied, she was not. Somehow, her heart burned and tears crowded her glowing eyes. Her full, crimson lips began to quiver as she came to an understanding of what she had was. A monster, preying off of innocents, condemned to drink their blood until they died.

"What have I done?" she cried softly, reveling in the warmth of her tears against her icy skin.

"You did nothing," James disagreed, his arm still around her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It was because of me that you became what you are," Autumn sniffed. "We can't stay together. Between the two of us, we'd kill off the rest of humanity."

James tsked and tilted her face towards his.

"I love you," he purred, moving his lips to her ear and trailing kisses down her jaw.

But that no longer mattered to her. She may have become a monster, but she refused to accomplish what was expected of her. James was the master, yes, but Autumn wouldn't let either of them descend to a fiery pit. She loved him, and because of that, she would do the most difficult thing she had ever done; the hardest thing she ever could do.

James kissed her again, long and deep, and then pulled back slightly to gaze into her face.

"Happy New Year's," he said deeply.

To his shock, she slapped him, hard, and sprang to her feet. He was up in a second, slamming her violently against the concrete wall. Both vampires hissed, baring perfectly white, dangerous teeth. Autumn was shocked by her own strength as she raised a leg, pressing one boot-covered foot against his abdomen, and shoved him back, exerting enough power to send him crashing into the opposite wall. James snarled, pushing himself off the now-indented wall, and flung himself at her. His momentum knocked her to the floor, but Autumn pulled him down with her, continuing the battle there. They tumbled about, clawing and biting, each trying to dominate the other. They crashed through floors, ripped desks into pieces, and mangled numerous pieces of heavy furniture.

Only when they heard the sound of dogs barking and men shouting did they stop long enough to listen. James was poised about Autumn, ready to bite her neck again, but both froze when they saw lights moving up the shattered stairs towards them. Beams from flash lights flickered across their faces, making their eyes glow eerily and showing them the figures of dogs racing towards them.

James heaved himself off Autumn and rushed towards a broken window.

"I'll see you again," he smirked before jumping out the window.

Autumn was terrorized beyond all reason as she hurried to her feet and followed suit. Upon arriving at the ground below, she righted herself, amazed that the fall hadn't harmed her, and sprang away into the shadows. She ran, faster than any animal, back to Aaron's house, sprinted past the worried butler, and slid across the floor of Aaron's study, stopping in a crouched position by the blazing fire in the fireplace.

Her uncle had only to see the piercings in her neck to know the truth.

"Autumn…" he started weakly, sitting up higher in his chair by the fire. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It couldn't be helped," Autumn said tiredly. "I must leave. I cannot endanger you or anyone else. Tell Uncle Patrick and Aunt Ellen what happened and that I love them."

"Where will you go?" Aaron choked, standing up and moving to her.

Before Autumn could react, the man's arms were around her, embracing her tightly. She could feel the pulse in his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder and returned the affection.

"Aaron," she whimpered, mortified at how hungry she was becoming, saddened because she could no longer give anyone she loved any form of affection, "this is a really bad idea."

"My dearest niece, I won't forget you," Aaron said, drawing back and nearly crying when he saw the unnatural crimson in her eyes.

"I'll never forget you, Aaron. Thank you for everything. I love you."

And then she was gone.

To be sure, Autumn spent a good while in mourning. She walked nonstop, wringing her hands and shaking her head as she fled the city and found the woods. In the safety of the trees, she became more aware of her new strengths. She could hear everything in the darkness, from the music of a cricket to the hooting of an owl. She could feel every brush of air, could smell every dead leaf. She moved at an incredible speed, accidentally ripping her already torn clothes and cutting her hands.

She promised herself she would avoid humans at all costs and would somehow find a good use for this unexpected curse.


	6. Rogue

**Chapter Six: Rogue**

The years began to pass swiftly, like the pages of a well-loved novel. Gone was World War 2, the Korean War, Vietnam, and Desert Storm. Kennedy and John Lennon were assassinated. The Monkees and Beach Boys were followed closely by Bon Jovi and the Backstreet Boys. The new millennium arrived with great gusto.

Autumn had changed with the times. Cotton dresses were changed for jeans and T-shirts. Somewhat short brunette curls turned into waist-long way layers tinted with gold and red, advantages of much travel in the sun. She became more beautiful, if possible. She could no longer tan, giving her soft, cold ivory skin.

She had been blessed with a unique gift, at her turning. Though she was a vampire, unless stimulated by already flowing blood, she had no desire for humans. Therefore, not knowing what else to eat, she starved herself. Over sixty years, she became thinner than was healthy, fooling many into believing she was a super model. Despite her desire to help others, she was afraid to go near humans for fear of killing them. She felt empty and unfulfilled. Loneliness plagued her every moment.

May of 2002 found Autumn in Port Angeles, Washington. She was on the outside of the city, gazing in at the blossoming night life. The sun was just going down, allowing her to be inconspicuous in the fast-fading light. She smiled gently at the welcoming street lights and crowded restaurants. How long had it been since she had last been with people? Perhaps it was time to take a chance.

She pulled her hair back and pinned it up into an elegant style. She sucked in a deep breath and then stepped forward, her boots silent against the concrete sidewalks. She crossed a traffic-filled street and then walked up and down a strip of stores and restaurants. She found her way into one of the more crowded restaurants and was led to a table. Her waiter winked at her and took her order for a virgin margarita. It took the waiter a few minutes to leave her to herself, but finally he left her alone.

She studied the menu for a few seconds, but a strange scent drew her from her musings. She lifted her head and then turned her body slightly, barely noticeable, towards the door. The air felt dangerous and on edge. Autumn sat up a bit to look over the back of her booth and see the doorway. She had to sit down again when the waiter drew her attention back to her drink, but his weak flattery did nothing to distract her from the impending danger moving close to her.

The threat came in the form of a man, tall, extremely muscular with tan skin and strength rippling in every step. His eyes held a mysterious darkness with an intensity in them that informed the vampire that surely he must have known what she was. He held her gaze, never giving her a chance to study his gorgeous masculine features or his dark, red highlighted hair. They stared at each other until he was seated, invisible from Autumn's view, but still very much infiltrating her senses.

Autumn bought some buffalo wings for her dinner and finished quickly. She paid for her food and then left in a hurry, uncomfortable about how the stranger had made her feel.

It was dark out now, and Autumn let out a sigh of relief, at home in the night. Her comfort was short-lived, however, for she found herself in a dark alley, closed off by eight burly men. They whistled to her and closed in, stalking and intent on their prey. Autumn was far more concerned about their safety than about her own.

"Stop," she spoke, her voice far more alluring than it had been before she changed. "You don't want to do this."

"Doll, you're gorgeous," one of the men smiled crookedly.

"And man, what a body! Care to share?" Another man whistled.

"Don't," Autumn said frantically, weighing her options and not liking the results. "You don't want this. Please, for your sakes…"

"Our sakes?" A thin attacker asked.

"Come on, babe. We don't bite."

"No, but I do," Autumn declared and then started screaming when one of the men touched her in an implied manner. "Help! Police! Somebody, please help me!"

"Aw. Don't be scared," an intoxicated man purred.

"Come on, sweetheart."

"You're so soft."

"And cold! Sugar, you need someone to warm you up?"

Autumn tolerated as much as she could, hoping someone would come to the men's rescue even as her temper and panic flared. She warmed the men once more before she turned and slapped the man nearest her, the force making his head snap to the side and blood trickle from his nose down to his cheek. Autumn had no trouble being around humans, her extra gift ensuring their relative safety, but when blood entered the scene, her survival instincts kicked in, much the same way as a shark's hunger demanded it go for any available blood.

After hearing their comrade yelp in pain, the other men attacked Autumn full force. She kept crying for help, for them, even as her body fought. More blood trickled against skin, and Autumn's hunger went into overdrive. She hadn't had blood since James, and she found herself starving for it. Her thin body fought passionately, flinging the men away. One of them collapsed against her, his arms flinging around her neck to try and pull her down. His bleeding flesh was right beneath her nose, and she couldn't bear it any longer.

With a howl of miserable surrender, she flung her mouth to the man's neck. He didn't consider himself to be in any danger as her mouth moved recklessly against his skin, drawing all the loose blood into her mouth. Had he but known, he would have been struggling for his life. Thankfully for him, just as Autumn's fangs brushed his flesh, there was a frightening growl from down the alleyway.

Autumn screamed in pain and disappointment as a strong body barreled into her, shoving her harshly into the alley wall. She was past all common sense as blood flooded her nostrils, and she scratched viciously at her captor.

"Stop it!" he demanded, slapping her hard across the face.

"Get off me! Let me at them!" Autumn screamed as her attacker fled to safety. "Let me go or I'll kill you!"

Her fangs snapped at her captor's neck, but he swung his head, avoiding her teeth. She wrenched her arms out of his hold and punched him in the face, but he caught her easily and slammed his body full force against her, pinning her to the wall.

"I realize you're in shock, but get a hold of yourself! You're okay. They can't hurt you, lady."

Autumn's body gave out from lack of nourishment, and she collapsed on the floor of the alley. She felt the mysterious danger sweep over her again and glared up at the man from the restaurant. He matched her glare until her eyes softened and she looked down, her anger melting into shame. She took in a deep breath, trying to regain control of herself, trying to slow her breathing.

It began to rain, but Autumn remained where she was. Realization of what she had almost done flooded her conscience, and mortified deeply, she curled up in a ball and lay down. Tears slid down her cheeks as she was drenched, but the cold rain and tears did nothing to chill her. The tears were only another part of her special gift, the ability to still show human emotions and have human reactions.

Autumn forgot the stranger was still standing there, and she let out a yelp of surprise when she felt warm arms around her body, picking her up.

"Gracious woman, you don't weigh a thing!"

"Where are you bringing me?" Autumn demanded, scared.

"With how you were attacked, I should bring you to the police. I'm bringing you to my truck to get dry," a deep voice informed her.

A car door was opened, and Autumn was placed on a seat. Her door was shut behind her, and she watched, wide-eyed, as the man got into the driver's seat, making sure to close his door once he was in. It was only when he was inside that she noticed how truly handsome and muscular he was. He looked as though he went to a gym and tanning salon every day. He flashed her a nervous smile, revealing a gorgeous smile and beautiful white teeth.

"You always stir up so much trouble?" he asked, pulling Autumn out of her thoughts. "I know you're gorgeous, but seriously?"

Autumn laughed uncertainly, and he smiled all the more.

"Who are you?" she asked, still uneasy.

"The name's Rogue. And you are?"

"Autumn."

"Autumn, you don't look like you've eaten a day in your life, regardless of if you were just at the restaurant or not. Would you be interested in coming to my place for dinner?"

"You're rather bold," Autumn squirmed.

"I'm concerned. Most women I know don't wander in dark alleys and look at a guy's neck like it's a steak. On top of that, I'll bet you have no place else to go. Am I right?"

"I'm afraid so. Um, Rogue?" Autumn asked gnawing on her lower lip.

"Yes?"

"What do you do for a living? I feel really, uh… uneasy around you."

"I'm sorry for that," he frowned, such concern on his face. "Hopefully I'll be able to change that. I own nearly nine hundred acres of hunting ground near La Push. I have a lodge there, open 24/7. Mainly guys like to stay there, but I was hoping to give you a meal and room for the night. You look like you could use it."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You won't be," Rogue smiled. "What do you say?"

"You…saved my life," Autumn said, playing on what she thought he believed had happened in the alley. "If that's what you want, then I can't argue."

"Good. Consider yourself my captive until you've eaten a good meal."

Rogue told Autumn all about his hunting lodge and property as they drove, and he asked all about Autumn. She answered his questions carefully, with as much honesty as she could, and she asked questions of her own. Rogue was a great conversationalist and eased Autumn's fears to the best of his abilities.

When they arrived at the lodge, Rogue showed her through the whole place, from the lobby to the rooms, to the gym, to the diner. Once at the diner, he made her sit down, and he personally went in the kitchen, dismissing the cook, and made her a bowl of soup. To her surprise, it filled her and tasted unlike any other food she had ever had.

After the meal, Rogue showed her to a room, mentioned that there was a bath robe waiting for her, seeing as she didn't have any other clothes, and then left her with a friendly good night.

Since Autumn was still soaked through, she changed out of her clothes and took advantage of the shower.

She hadn't been in a hot shower since she had become a vampire. Since she constantly traveled and cold didn't affect her, she had bathed in lakes and streams.

The hot water was the best thing she had felt in a very long time. The water soothed her soul as well as her body, caressing her icy skin. It eased her pain and calmed her confusion. Memories of her transformation and loneliness faded into near non-existence. The loss of her loved ones over time demolished. Here she could be free, content, and safe.

She spent an hour in the heat, and when it was over, she dried and pulled on the bathrobe. It was so comfortable that it soothed every last ache.

Autumn collapsed onto her bed, and while it's been said that vampires can't sleep; she got closer to sleep than she ever had before.


	7. Encountering Wolves

Chapter Seven

Rain poured over the earth the next morning. Autumn dressed and made her way to the diner to find Rogue seated at a table, a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He glanced over the paper and raised his mug to Autumn in salutation when he saw her.

"Good morning," he greeted as she sat down across from him.

"Hello," she nodded shyly. "I…really appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry. Listen, Rogue. I know you know what I am. But how? And why are you helping me?" Autumn asked, leaning towards him.

"Of course I know what you are," he said, puzzled. "You're a young woman who glared daggers at me in the restaurant and needed my help. Pretty simple."

"No. You know more than that. And I'm extremely uncomfortable with you. Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I need answers."

"You're probably uncomfortable because I'm male and given the past example of your relationship with men, even I'd be uncomfortable. As for why I'm helping you, you're a gorgeous woman who looks like you need a friend."

"That's not why I'm uneasy with you. I get a really strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and the shakes when I'm around you," Autumn said, shaking her head.

Rogue arched an eyebrow and grinned devilishly at that remark.

"I think someone's got a crush," he winked. "I don't know entirely how you feel about me, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, providing you'll be a receptionist in the lobby for me. Oh, and in case you wanted to know," he smirked, "my house is right behind the lodge, in case you wanted to appease some of that crush of yours."

He got to his feet and walked away as she jumped up in disdain. He could feel her eyes burning angrily into him as he left the building, and he smiled in pleasure. He padded to his house, a small stone building back in the woods behind the lodge, delighted that he had thrown the vampire off his scent, at least for the time being. Naturally, he knew what she was, and it would only be a matter of time before she discovered his true entity. For now, though, he could play the role of a gentle, compassionate lodge owner. She never needed to know about his mansion on the Washington coast or his furious animal instincts and hot temper.

Determined now to be strong and sophisticated, Autumn took on the receptionist job. The last receptionist had quit, and rumors had it that she had fled because of Rogue's frightening temper. Autumn found that hard to believe, and she took the job with grace and poise that very same day.

When Rogue arrived at the diner that night, he was amazed to find the diner nearly overflowing with men. The cook was in a frenzy, running back and forth with food. The surprised lodge owner went into the lobby and looked to Autumn behind the receptionist counter. She met his gaze with pride and challenge in her exquisite eyes, and Rogue tossed his head back and laughed.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was feisty and talented as well.

A full week passed, and Autumn found herself enjoying her job. She was often the center of attention, which she wouldn't have liked at all except that it agitated Rogue to no end. She never did anything to draw attention to herself, but as a vampire, she was an unavoidable magnet for humans. She and Rogue got along quite well, except for when they were trying to get on each other's nerves.

Monday night found Autumn behind her desk, dressed in a new shirt and skirt she had bought herself just recently. She was feeling very good in her new outfit, and she had just begun reading a novel on the computer when the front doors opened and in walked a group of six men.

Their smell triggered a wild instinct in Autumn, one that demanded she bare her fangs, as she felt frequently towards Rogue. Everything about these men ordered Autumn to get up and fight, overpower and dominate, but as with Rogue, she forced down her anger and watched the men approach her. All were tall and strong, tan and dark-eyed, and each one was glaring angrily at her.

"Can I help you?" Autumn asked, her voice icy as she clutched her desk to keep herself seated.

"We've come to see Rogue," the leader hissed, towering over her. "Or did you eat him?"

"I beg your pardon?" Autumn snapped, springing to her feet in defiance. "Care to repeat that?"

"I'm sorry. Did we insult you, blood sucker?"

"Do you have some sort of instability issue, or are you always so stupid?" Autumn sneered.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Rogue's voice interrupted as he entered the room. "I'll take care of this, Autumn. Thank you."

The men scowled at her as they followed Rogue into a conference room, and she bared her fangs in return, afraid suddenly because Rogue, to her astonishment, smelled exactly the same as the other men did.

"Well, that was smart," Rogue scowled as he slammed the conference door shut. "You come in after a year and start fighting with my receptionist. Idiots."

"You know what she is. Why is she here?" the leader demanded.

"Lake, how is that your business? What do you want?" Rogue asked, hands clenched into fists.

"You need to get rid of her before she figures out what you are and eats your guests in retaliation."

"Do I know?" Rogue scowled. "She has no clue what I am. She's brought me more business than I've ever had before. She hasn't so much as licked her lips at any of my guests. I've been feeding her heated deer blood with meat, and it keeps her perfectly sane. So far, she's demonstrated far more tact and control than you have. Now what do you really want?"

"We're going to inform your father," Lake threatened.

"I don't have one. Now get on with it."

"The Cullens are back," Lake frowned. "They have a new one with them who isn't as tame as the others."

"And you're telling me this because-?"

"You're alone. Keep an eye out. Although, you already have one of the vamps with you," Lake sneered.

"We want you back with us, Rogue," another man, Jeff, invited.

"No, you want my land. More property to keep the vampires off of," Rogue hissed, the hair rising on the back of his neck. "I'm an outcast, a loner…"

"And the best of us."

"I'm tired of this war," Rogue growled. "It's always you guys against the vampires. I'm not interested."

"Obviously. You have one sitting in your lobby," Lake snarled. "Not only are you an outcast, but you're a traitor."

"Tell the Cullens they're welcome on my land. They just have to sign in first," Rogue said darkly. "There's an over population of deer at the moment. They can have at it, so long as they leave enough herds and the pregnant does."

"You're a fool, Rogue," Lake hissed. "I'm going to tear up your receptionist before she can exact some sort of wickedness, as they all end up doing. It's my responsibility."

"You aren't on La Push property and therefore have no right to interfere here!" Rogue shouted, flipping a table over and smashing it with his strength.

"Careful, Rogue," Jeff warned. "Your temper."

"First you whelps abandon me as a member of the family because I refuse to join a pack. You avoid me for years, only coming now and then to harass me. Suddenly you appear out of nowhere to inform me of the Cullens and that you want my land! You sick whelps want to pull my receptionist apart limb by limb and burn her up, why? Because you cowering dogs are scared to death of vampires! Protecting the humans? Sakes alive! I'm not afraid like you, and I can show compassion!" His last words came out sounding very distinctly like an inhuman roar, and Lake smirked.

"Care to take this outside, Rogue? Before you tear the lodge apart?"

Rogue sucked in a deep breath, feeling every nerve in his body burning with rage. His whole body trembled with anticipation and fury, and his eyes darkened so that they were almost completely black.

"Let's go," he spoke, voice threatening and low. He stalked over to the door and flung it open with enough strength to leave a hole in the wall from the doorknob.

Autumn was nowhere to be seen as Rogue led the way through the lobby. Once he was outside, he couldn't wait anymore. There was too much pent up energy, and in a frenzy, he let himself lose control with a ferocious roar.

Autumn came out of the bathroom and went to her desk just as the lobby doors flung open. Rogue stalked in, and he was a different Rogue than she had ever seen before.

His dark hair was plastered to his forehead, by sweat or rain she didn't know. Damp strands covered dangerously dark eyes. His nostrils were flaring like an enraged bull. His shirt was gone, his toned chest slick from a layer of rain. There was a black tattoo of a wolf paw print on his left shoulder, large and glistening from raindrops. He was the epitome of strength, and Autumn couldn't help but feel weak and afraid under his glare. For a moment, as he walked by, his expression was the same as when she'd first caught his eye in the restaurant. Defiant, proud, passionate, bold, and hungry.

"Rogue?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

She saw a glint of threat and something darker in his brilliant blue eyes before he smiled tightly.

"No," he rasped, moving to her and putting both hands on top of hers, pinning her down as he moved his face inches from her own. His hands nearly crushed hers, making her cry in pain. He was thorough in terrorizing her, for she had thought herself all-powerful compared to other beings.

"I've been informed," he smirked frightfully, "that you're a vampire. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're angry. You aren't making any sense, even to your…"

Autumn let out a sharp gasp as he pressed his nose against her neck, forcing her head back as he nuzzled her skin.

"Rogue!" she gasped. "Stop! That…hurts!"

He growled in response and let out a feral hiss when he found the bite marks in her neck. With deliberate force, he bit her, not hard, but just enough to test the punctures already there. She writhed in fear as her skin, burnt from James, singed in agitation. Her breath came out in short, uneven gulps, and he drew back, his face close to hers again.

"Those men came to kill you," he said coolly, his cheek against hers. "I saved your hide. Remember that, vampire, and keep it as a warning. I alone am keeping you safe right now."

Autumn's eyes filled with scared tears, and she avoided his gaze, lowering her eyes in submission. He released her, and she sobbed into her hand, so miserable and alone. She despised what she was, there was no way to change it, and one she had begun considering as a friend had proven himself dangerous and untrustworthy. Her body shook with sobs, and she became rigid when she felt warmth engulfing her. Mighty arms wrapped around her lithe body, pulling her out of her chair and into a comfortable sitting position on the floor. She was pulled back against a broad chest as she gasped for air, her whole body aching with grief.

"Shh now. Quiet," Rogue's voice whispered in her ear. "I don't mean to be so harsh. The encounter with your would-be assassins just shook me a bit. That's all. It's not your fault."

"Everyone's out to get me!" Autumn cried. "I didn't want this! Killing me would have been an act of mercy!"

"Now don't talk like that. You're one of the most powerful creatures in existence. You have no need to be so upset."

"You sound like you care," Autumn sniffed. "Even now I could turn and drain every last bit of your blood from your body. I could do it without much thought. It would be an act of mercy for all of humanity if you could kill me now. It wouldn't be too difficult. You would just need to pull me apart and burn the pieces."

"Did it ever occur to you that you might be useful in stopping other vampires from killing humans?" Rogue asked, loosening his hold on her. "There is a family of vampires not too far from here that you could become part of."

"The Cullens?"

Rogue stiffened, and Autumn turned back to look at him.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"I only heard that the Cullens were back. That's all," she answered quickly.

"Yes, the Cullens," Rogue said, standing up. "They have a house in Forks. You would be safe there."

"I'd rather not go," Autumn said, getting to her feet. "I don't know how well I'd do with others."

"Just a suggestion," Rogue shrugged. "You can stay as long as you'd like. Just be careful."


	8. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Chapter Eight: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Two months passed. Autumn stayed at the lodge, working as the receptionist and eating the soup Rogue made for her. After their argument and conversation about the Cullens, Rogue avoided Autumn, barely speaking to her or seeing her. He was sullen and moody, always unpredictable and irritable.

A cloudy Wednesday found Autumn in the woods, running, her favorite form of exercise. She was in jeans, sneakers, a white shirt, and a jean jacket, looking somewhat wild as her high speeds had worn out her denim, fading it and fraying it. She bounded from tree to tree and flew effortlessly over logs and brush.

She came to an abrupt stop in a clearing, her long hair whipping forward, covering her face when she halted. She pushed the brunette strands out of her face and looked about, pleased to find that she was in new territory, somewhere she hadn't been before.

The woods were thick here, with very little light streaming through the foliage, and what light did come through was a faint green. There was mist weaving in and out of the moss-covered trees, a fog that had come up rather quickly, surrounding the female vampire. A flock of crows screeched overhead, and a strange feeling of dread overcame Autumn. Her muscles tensed, her adrenaline flowed, and she spun about quickly, gazing into the trees, feeling as though someone was watching her. A low growl rumbled from somewhere in the trees, and she turned to face the sound, her eyes coming to rest on a large pair of glowing brown orbs, staring angrily at her.

An enormous beast sprang up out of the mist, fangs aimed for Autumn's throat, heavy body soaring towards her. It was unlike any creature Autumn had ever seen, but a familiar feeling of urgency and defense swept over her, and her eyes darkened with understanding. With its huge furry muscular body and doglike features, the animal had to be a werewolf. Upon becoming a vampire, Autumn had researched her creatures and the enemies of the vampires, and this dog was certainly her enemy. Which meant the men in the lobby months ago, with the same exact scent of this wolf, had also been werewolves. And if they had been, then Rogue…

Natural instincts kicked in, and the ancient war between vampires and werewolves sent Autumn into attack mode. She flung herself into the air to meet the attacking threat. Heavy paws found her shoulders and she buried her hands in the fur of the creature's neck, pulling it down with her. She landed with a painful jolt in the soft dirt and hissed in pain as the wolf snarled in her face, showing vicious, enormous fangs. Autumn kicked up, getting the creature in the ribs. The wolf didn't move, but transformed into his human form, revealing Lake.

"You just sealed your death warrant," he hissed.

"Really?" Autumn growled and lunged her face to his neck.

Teeth met skin, and Autumn found herself flying through the air, different parts of her body crashing against the trees as she soared. She cried out when her back collapsed against a thorny bush. The thorns slipped under her shirt, piercing her flesh, and her vision went hazy. She saw Lake shift shapes again, and two more wolves joined his side.

"Good grief," Autumn wheezed, attacking Lake again only to be side-swiped by one of his comrades.

Autumn moved faster, spinning and dodging expertly. Twice her teeth found skin beneath thick fur, but she was too weak against the small pack. She fought bravely, drawing blood and inflicting immense bruises, but as a group, the werewolves were overbearing. She might have been able to handle one werewolf at a time, but as a whole, they were far too strong for her.

Autumn was shoved back against a tree, one huge dog holding her in place while Lake put his huge mouth around her slender neck. She could feel his hot breath rushing against her skin and closed her eyes. Maybe now she would be killed with no more fears of killing anyone else. Just one quick snap and her life would be over.

A loud, absolutely ferocious roar pierced the sudden stillness, and Autumn's eyes flashed open when Lake was wrenched off her body with a howl. Anger roiled through her with an adrenaline rush as her eyes focused on her rescuer.

There was a new wolf, enormous in size, larger than the others, circling Lake. Magnificent brown fur glistened in the few stray beams of sunlight that flickered through the leaves. Powerful haunches and muscles fused and rippled, and brilliant eyes, a peculiar blue, glowed angrily at Lake.

Without much warning, the three pack members attacked the newcomer, all four wolves completely furious. In a rage, Autumn charged the group, her natural hatred for werewolves spurring her aggression. She grabbed hold of Lake's neck and was flung off to collide against the lone wolf's side. With startling speed, the wolf turned his head and snapped at her. Autumn crouched low and bared her teeth, defiant and asking for a fight. The wolf opened his mouth in response, showing her huge, sharp teeth, and he grabbed the back of her neck. Autumn gasped in agony as he shook her like a rag doll and tossed her high into the air. She flew over the trees for a quarter mile, wrestling and spinning uncontrollably in the sky.

Autumn landed back first against a fallen tree, and had she not been a vampire, the impact would have killed her. As it was, she could barely get up. There was no use fighting anymore. She could barely walk, never mind move. Her steps were slow and painful, and she whimpered with every few breaths she took.

After what seemed like forever, Autumn stumbled into the lodge, tripped through the lobby, and crumpled in one of the meeting rooms. Exhausted, she pulled off her bloodied jacket and glanced back to see rips and blood all across her back, dripping down from the nape of her neck and her new wounds. The cuts on her back were already healing, but the bite marks in her soft flesh weren't closing up at all. Autumn was too weary to tend to those at the moment, and she shut her eyes and stretched out on the hard floor, never wanting to move again.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there when she heard a door open and footsteps approaching her. She cried out when she was flipped ruthlessly onto her back and was forced to gaze up into perfectly blue eyes.

There was a wet cut on Rogue's face, stretching from his left eyebrow down to his chin. That didn't get any of Autumn's attention, however, for his eyes were smoldering, burning like fire into hers, and she could not look away.

"Don't you ever," he hissed, anger seeping through his voice, "trespass into La Push again. That is a reservation, and any uninvited guests of your nature will be killed immediately, without question. Do you understand me?"

"You're one of them!" Autumn snapped back, sitting up and wincing. "Why not join up with your little posse and kill me?"

"I am not one of them," Rogue scowled.

"Really? Prove it! Explain to me your mood swings and unpredictable temper!" Autumn shouted, standing up and pushing him hard in the shoulder. "How can you physically hold me back when I'm furious? How are you always there when I need you?"

"Since when do I need to answer to you?" Rogue growled, fists clenched as he rose to his feet. His body was trembling as he bit out his words. "I am not one of them, otherwise I would have ripped your precious body to shreds in the alley months ago!"

"Why are you sparing me?" Autumn yelled.

"Why can't you just accept my generosity and stop questioning me?" Rogue roared.

"Rogue?" a gentle voice called from the lobby.

Rogue's face paled and he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him, making it shudder on its hinges. Autumn shouted in frustration, slamming her fists against the wall, cracking the paint.

Rogue managed to somewhat calm himself as he walked into the lobby. He immediately caught sight of a middle-aged gentlemen seated in a wheel chair, compassionate brown eyes gazing up at him.

"No more!" Rogue frowned, turning to walk away.

"Rogue, take it easy. Turn around."

Rogue sucked in a deep breath and turned to face his visitor.

"Who drove you here, Dad, and what did Lake tell you?" Rogue sighed.

"Lake informed me that you just defended a vampire. He sought to warn me of the Cullens and your hostility before he and the pack moved out to Oregon. He's making room for a new pack in La Push to be born. Sam just fazed. You remember him, Adam's boy. You were supposed to become the alpha wolf and stay the alpha. Why on earth, Rogue, would you go out of the way to accommodate and protect a vampire after having already disowned what you are?"

"If you weren't my father, I would have no respect for you," Rogue scowled. "You can't even accept your own son as he is. I was made to be a loner, not some leader that kills off the vampires. The vampire here has no desire to harm humans, and she's great for my business. She also has a soft spirit and needs some kindness. She'll stay out of La Push. Be satisfied with that."

"Rogue," Billy said softly, "my son, I still love you and feel nothing but pride for you. It was for your protection that I sent you away, not because I disowned you. I came to you because I'm trying to understand so I can defend you better to the others."

"Right," Rogue breathed, running his fingers through his tousled hair, wanting desperately to change the subject. "How's Jake?"

A brilliant smile illuminated Billy's face, and he spoke cheerfully.

"He's outside in the truck with Chief Swan. He's wanted to see his favorite brother for awhile and I thought you might like to keep him for a couple of weeks."

All anger and frustration was completely forgotten, evaporated in a whirlwind of delight. Rogue bounded to the entrance doors and flew outside to his father's truck. Grinning from ear to ear was Jacob, sitting on the hood of the truck, getting wet in the rain.

"Rogue!" the boy cheered, leaping off the truck and flinging his arms around his brother.

"Look at you! Getting so tall and strong! Almost thirteen now, aren't you?" Rogue asked.

"Almost," Jacob nodded.

"Good, because we have a project to work on. I have this 1997 Corvette that needs fixing up. It needs a new paint job, new alternator, and a few other things. You up to the task?"

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed. "Let me get my stuff from the truck!"

In a matter of minutes, Jacob had his own room set up in Rogue's house, and Billy had gone, requesting simply that Jacob not be left entirely alone with Autumn at any time. Rogue heartily agreed to this, and he and Jacob settled in for the oncoming night, swapping stories and telling jokes.

Rogue entered the diner with Jacob the next morning, getting in through a side door to avoid the lobby. He was impressed to see chocolate chip pancakes waiting at the buffet, as the cook never served those. Jacob was elated and got a whole plate full of the hot cakes.

They began discussing their plans for the Corvette, their conversation becoming animated as the diner became full of guests. Autumn approached them, dressed in black with her hair up.

"Rogue," she nodded, coming to a stand next to him. "I have a request for you."

"And what would that be?" Rogue asked gruffly.

"I'd like to take the day off tomorrow."

"May as well, although Jacob wanted a game of pool tonight, four players, and we thought you might like to join us," Rogue invited.

"Pool?" Autumn asked.

"Before you go," Jacob nodded.

"I was hoping to leave after work tonight," Autumn frowned.

"Just one game?" Jacob pressed.

"You're cute, kid. Who are you?" Autumn sighed.

"Jacob Black, Rogue's brother."

"You've got more charm than he does, that's for sure. I suppose I can play one game," Autumn nodded. "I'll come tonight."

"Thanks! We'll have a regular game!" Jacob said excitedly.

Autumn smiled weakly and left, shaking her head.

"She's pretty," Jacob commented.

"A little too pretty for her own good," Rogue grumbled. "Come on. Let's get to work on that car."

The brothers spent the entire day on hiking and repairing the Corvette. They didn't keep much track of time, but soon enough, dinner arrived, and they rushed to the diner. They made up their plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and then rushed to the billiard room. A crowd was already gathered around the table reserved for the game, wanting to watch. Autumn and Dale, a guest who volunteered to play, were already there, powdering up their pool sticks.

"Here they come," Dale nodded to Rogue. "How are we teaming up?"

"I'm on Autumn's team," Jacob said, bounding to Autumn.

Rogue shot the woman an aggravated glance and grabbed a pool stick. Why did the woman have to be so infernally beautiful? Her eyes always flashed with an internal flame that gave him the chills. She fascinated and intrigued him, no matter what she did. In this light, she looked almost human with her jeans, T-shirt, and loose hair. It was certainly a noteworthy attempt on her part.

The game began, and for the first few rounds, all was peaceful. Autumn and Rogue didn't speak to each other, but they observed each other silently. Rogue's admiring eyes studied the vampire's every move, from the graceful way she walked, to the slender arms that skillfully moved a pool stick, to her catlike motions, to the way her lips parted for a smile. She interacted well with Jacob, treating him wonderfully despite her feelings about his older brother.

And she was watching him just as carefully as he was watching her. She noticed his intense facial expressions and rigid muscles. His laugh enthralled her, and his powerful moves entranced her. Just watching him, she knew he was the lone werewolf. She wanted him to tell her, though, wanted him to trust her with his secret entity.

The game became livelier as it came to a conclusion. Both Rogue and Autumn became aggressive towards each other, not in a violent manner, but in play. They teased and taunted, amusing everyone to no end. Autumn stunned the audience with her agility, moving her pool stick in nearly non-maneuverable motions and speeds. Rogue's hits were so fast and strong, no one could understand what exactly he had done when he did it.

When the game finished, Rogue and Dale beating the opposing team only by a small bit, Jacob gave Autumn a high five and turned excitedly to the onlookers.

"You seem a bit flustered," Rogue spoke behind Autumn.

"It was a tough game," she said slowly.

"You headed somewhere special tomorrow?"

"Tonight, actually."

"Have a good time, then."

Autumn nearly grimaced at that, remembering where she was going and wondering, for the hundredth time, why. Sometime last night she had been roused from her dozing with a strange feeling of yearning, a burning for something. An emotion flooded her thoughts, burning like fever, an emotion she hadn't felt in a very long time. A silent voice in the night had cried to her, tempting her to come, come home, and tonight she would obey.


	9. James, Meet Rogue

Chapter Nine: James, Meet Rogue

Rogue watched from a lobby window as Autumn walked away into the darkness. Jealousy seared through him, though he never would have called it that, as Autumn disappeared from sight, dressed to kill.

She was dressed in black, almost entirely covered in a leather trench coat, only her leather boots poking out from the bottom. Brunette strands were pinned back with a single long pearl pin, revealing Autumn's ivory skin.

She felt powerful as she walked, a stalk in her steps. She was ready to meet the voice crying inside her, calling to her, and she was perfectly confident as she raced through the woods into a nearby city. Her senses led her to a dance club, and she stepped out of the darkness and into the pulsing, overwhelmingly bright building. Her skin glittered like the sun as she stepped into the light, but everyone in the room either ignored her or thought she was wearing some sort of body glitter.

The ground physically pulsed with loud music and dancing. Autumn nearly choked on smoke from cigarettes, but she was here to find someone, and she would.

The lights dimmed, leaving only a few colored lights on to illuminate the dance floor. Autumn stepped through a mist of smoke to see the object of her search sitting on a booth, waitresses fawning over him. Overwhelming emotions soared through her soul as she set her eyes on the man she hadn't seen in such a terribly long time.

"Figures, James. I haven't seen you in sixty years yet I find you like this," Autumn snarled, hiding her true feelings as she sat across from him.

He was barely recognizable with his ponytail, facial scruff, and brown leather and denim. His face had hardened, and cruelty glistened in his eyes. A wine glass was in his hand, glittering with burgundy fluid. He held the glass up to her, offering, and she looked away in disgust.

"Hello again, Autumn," he spoke, his voice a purr that burned Autumn's emotions in flames. "It's been awhile. Ladies, if you wouldn't mind leaving," he smiled at the waitresses, who immediately winked and giggled before leaving James and Autumn to themselves. James watched the girls go and then turned his attention to Autumn.

"Bloody Mary?" he offered, gesturing to his glass.

"Did Mary approve of this?"

James chuckled and leaned on the table towards her.

"You look good, babe. Doing well for yourself, I'm sure?"

"Yes," Autumn frowned. "What do you want, James? I didn't really want to see you again."

"And yet here you are," he smirked. "You were drawn to me. It doesn't appear as though you've eaten your proper nourishment in awhile. You must be starving."

"And that's your concern?" Autumn scowled.

James smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking.

"Of course it's my concern. I gave you such an appetite. It's my responsibility to see that you're fed."

"After sixty years?" Autumn growled, shoving his hand away and getting to her feet. "I've done just fine."

"Hence the reason you're thin as a corpse."

"What right have you to sit there and tell me about my dilapidated body when it was you who plunged the knife into my heart and then abandoned me?" Autumn cried. "Go back to your waitresses and leave me alone! You have no control over me whatsoever!"

Autumn turned and walked quickly away, slamming the doors of the club as she left the building. A familiar pain soared through her body as she broke into a run.

She missed James. She dreamed of him every night and carried memories of him through every minute of every day. Her soul still longed to be with the James she once knew, and even in his cruel state, every bit of him appealed to her. She loved him to a fault. His rough voice lured her in, his crimson eyes challenged her, and his entire mannerism tempted her to team up with him.

But she couldn't. She wasn't like him.

Autumn stopped in front of the lodge building and let out a long sigh. Her whole body froze when, seconds later, a hand caressed the back of her neck.

"You have no right," a cold breath brushed against her ear, "to turn on me as you just did. You need to drink, as do I."

Autumn's eyes closed gently as his fingers stroked the side of her neck.

"James, why do you torment me?" she whispered.

"Why do you avoid me? You've been running for so long," James answered. "Come. Here is not the place for this."

He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to her part of the lodge. They found themselves in her living area, and James sat with her on the dark green couch there. He nuzzled her neck, making her nearly cry in submission, and then bit gently. Her blood trickled into his mouth, coating his tongue, and he pressed his lips harder against her skin.

It had been too long, far too long, and he smiled in pleasure as her sharp teeth punctured his ear. She fed off his blood as he did hers, her fingers clasping his hair, holding him close to her. His blood intoxicated her just as hers did him. Passion intermingled with hunger, and lips moved from cuts to meld together in intensity. James's natural aggression burned, forcing Autumn back, and she responded in kind. Teeth and lips nibbled cuts as hands held faces and fingers. James's fingers stroked across Autumn's before clinging her shoulders so he could press his mouth roughly against hers.

She cried his name as his arms wrapped around her back, clutching her flush against him. This was going too far too fast. She wanted to stop but couldn't. Her body was too warm, too desiring. Her mind screamed no even as her arms pulled him against her.

A distant roll of something like thunder should have warned the vampires, but they couldn't hear it. And then one of the windows shattered, sending glass flying into the room. James sprang to his feet with a feral growl, leaving Autumn lying helpless on the couch. A spitfire of fur barreled into him, crashing with him into a wall, making a gaping hole there. Vampire and wolf both flashed their fangs at each other as Autumn rushed to her feet to intercept. Crimson eyes burned into piercing blue before James attacked the wolf's neck, biting down hard, blood pooling into his mouth. The werewolf yelped in pain and jumped back, freeing himself from the vampire's fangs. He then recoiled and snarled, fangs glistening, ears laid flat back against his skull, and fur standing on end.

"Stop!" Autumn screamed, but the males didn't listen.

Both crouched low and then lunged madly at each other. Fabric was ripped to shreds, glass shattered, windows broke, doors were closed, and scarlet liquid from both creatures stained the carpet. Skin was torn, cries of rage and pain infiltrated the room, and Autumn did everything she could to stay out of the way, but to no avail. She was bloodied in the process, and a claw found her shoulder, ripping through clothing and flesh in an attempt to get James. James leaped over Autumn in retaliation as she fell to the carpet in writhing pain, and he was sideswiped by a body of complete muscle.

Autumn hissed in pain between her teeth as James crashed through a mirror and into the other room. He charged back out again, fist-first into the wolf's head. The canine creature howled and grabbed hold of the back of James's neck. He carried the vampire to Autumn's side of the room and pressed him firmly against the wall, intending to rip through James's neck with his fangs.

"Stop it both of you!" Autumn cried.

She screamed when the werewolf was unexpectedly flung towards her. He landed with his full weight on top of her, knocking the air out of her body and suffocating her. Fangs came within centimeters of her face, and she squirmed uncomfortably beneath the dog's immense weight.

Sirens pierced the early morning air, and red lights flickered through the room.

James made a break for the next room, and with a savage roar, the wolf tensed to follow. Autumn wrapped her arms tightly around the animal's bleeding neck, and pleaded, her voice a pained whisper.

"Rogue, please let him go."

Fur turned to smooth skin against her hands. Pointed ears disappeared, replaced by small human ears covered with soft black hair.

Rogue was panting hard, his body stretched fully atop the vampire's, just as his wolf form had been. His uncovered skin, bare from the waist up, was bloody and glistening with angry sweat. He didn't move, but glared down at Autumn, barely noticing her torn skin and severely ripped clothing.

"You would let him escape!" he snarled, moving his face in an intimidating manner closer to hers.

"I would!" she gasped. "Rogue, I can't breathe!"

He leaned up on his hands, locking his elbows so that his arms were straight on either side of her, and was surprised to see her trembling uncontrollably.

"He's your mate, isn't he?" Rogue whispered and then stood up as police burst into the room.

"This is the police! What happened?" the officer in charge demanded, flicking the lights on and gazing in awe at the catastrophe before him.

Blood stained one of the walls, the carpet, the furniture, and Rogue and Autumn's skin. It left deep red marks on Rogue's pants and shone through the holes in Autumn's clothes. The girl looked mercilessly beaten and possibly defiled with her shredded clothes and skin.

"I'm Rogue Black, the owner of this lodge," Rogue spoke firmly, all calm and control again. "A strange man pulled my tenant, Miss Autumn, into her lodge room in a less-than-civil manner. Fearing for her, I followed and found her companion ravishing her in a forced manner, or so I mistakenly thought. The man and I ended up in a fight, and, sadly, Autumn wasn't able to stay clear. Her guest fled at your coming. Thank you for your assistance, but all will be well. I'll care for Autumn myself. It's the least I can do after causing such a mess."

"So this was nothing but a jealous fight?" the officer inquired, staring at the hole in the wall.

"That is correct," Rogue nodded, walking to Autumn and kneeling next to her.

The police looked at each other in confusion, asked some more questions, wrote down some notes, and then left. Rogue let out a long sigh and turned his attention back to Autumn to see her knees pulled up to her chin and her fingers stroking the gaping scratches on her shoulder.

"Those won't heal on their own," Rogue answered her unspoken question. "Only the might of a werewolf has the power to scar a vampire."

"They won't go away?" Autumn asked, tracing the four perfect cuts that dripped from the back of her shoulder up and around to just below her collarbone.

"No."

"So the bite marks on the back of my neck won't heal either? The ones you gave me in the woods the other day?"

"Neither will my marks from your friend. Let's get to my house and clean you up."

Rogue helped Autumn to her feet and supported her to his house. All the lights were off there, for Jacob was asleep and had no knowledge of what had just happened, but Rogue knew his way and helped Autumn into his living area. She sat on the floor, not wanting to dirty his furniture, as he turned a small lamp on, barely illuminating the room. He then gathered supplies from the kitchen and sat on the floor next to Autumn.

"So the ring on your finger is one that the intruder gave you?" Rogue asked, pulling aside the ripped fabric on her shoulder to reveal her bloodied skin. He tore her sleeve apart, getting closer to her cuts.

"Yes. His name is James. We were engaged to be married before all this…mess…happened," Autumn nodded, watching him wipe her wounds with a damp cloth.

"You seem to still love him."

"Yes," Autumn whispered. "It's a curse of sorts."

"He did a great sacrifice for you, though. I'll give him that," Rogue said, patting her shoulder dry.

"How? What has he sacrificed?" Autumn winced as he put some hydrogen peroxide on her cuts, making them sting.

"These aren't deep enough for stitches. Good," Rogue said, dipping his fingers in a tub of salve. "James," he said, massaging the salve into her wounds, "gave you the gift you have. When a vampire turns a human that he or she cares for, it is said that the vampire gives a vital part of himself or herself to that person. James gave you his most precious gift; his humanity. You don't wan to harm or drink from people. You'd rather starve yourself. You have the ability to sleep, to cry, and possibly the ability to bear children. He gave you all the strengths of a vampire but all the physicality and love of a human. Your body, aside from the ability to heal quickly, is completely human. That is what binds you to him. That and your precious love for him. You've been richly blessed."

Autumn remained quiet as he placed bandages on her shoulder. Rogue was concerned by her sudden solemnity, and he turned her face to look at him. Her green irises were clouded with tears as his deep blue eyes gazed sympathetically into hers, so full of depth and understanding.

"I'm sorry," he said, gently wiping her tears away. "Your losses are indeed great."

She bit her lip, trying to control her crying, biting hard enough to hurt herself. Rogue noticed her flinch of pain, and, on impulse, dipped his lips to hers. His touch was unmistakably kind and gentle, not fierce with passion, meant only to soothe and distract. Autumn never responded, content only to let him touch her. She didn't consider this to be an intimate kiss, for what reason could Rogue have for kissing her other than to distract her? He understood her feelings and relationship with James enough, surely, not to interfere.

Rogue didn't care about James. He only knew, abruptly, how good it felt to be kissing Autumn so affectionately. For, while he only held his first kiss, his body became aroused, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. Her mouth was so sweet, and her lips so indescribably soft. He couldn't get enough of her. Again and again, his lips brushed hers, never becoming forced or angry. There was no need for her to respond, for he was perfectly content just touching her. His hands found her hair and he tilted his head, slanting his mouth more perfectly over hers and deepening his ministrations.

With a gasp, Autumn pushed him back, her eyes wild as she scrambled away from him.

"Your turn!" she breathed heavily. "Let me take care of those wounds for you!"

She was embarrassed as she sponged his cuts clean and then dried them. He had scratches all along his neck, back, chest, and shoulders, and her hands shook as she touched him. Firm muscles were smooth against her hands, and she was tempted to press her mouth against his cuts and clean them, but she knew better.

She couldn't understand how his mere presence made her tremble as it did. She loved James, but Rogue provoked feelings in her that called for aggression and passion. His expressions, the way he stood and moved, his very existence made her cold body feel warm. She had heard that vampires had the natural allurement to draw people in. Did werewolves hold the same appeal to vampires?

Autumn's whole body quivered as she put salve on his chest. His muscles were tight as she rubbed the salve in with her thin fingers. She was fascinated by the strength he had, by his rippling muscles that stretched all the way from his lower neck to his stomach. She had never seen such perfection. James had always worn shirts around her, and she had no doubt that he, too, was built like this.

Rogue was breathing both through his nostrils and his mouth as her light touches pooled raging heat through him. He could see from her innocent expression that she had no clue what she was doing to him. He nearly laughed at her inquisitive surprise when his stomach muscles twitched beneath her hand. Her awe was complete flattery to him, infusing the fever in his veins.

Her small hand against him was almost more than he could bear, but he was a man and bore it with great restraint. And then, was it his imagination, or did her lips ghost across his neck? The passion within him rose to a raging inferno when gentle fingers graced his left ear, pushing a few wayward strands of hair out of his face. He turned and growled softly at her, not in warning, but in invitation.

Her hands were off him immediately, and she moved farther away. His smoky eyes caught a glimpse of her bare leg as she cuddled up on the couch, her hands hurriedly grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her body.

"You can sleep there for the night, if you wish," Rogue suggested, choking back the desire in his voice.

"I don't know that it would be such a good idea…"

"You'll be quite alright. I'll leave you completely alone."

"Okay," Autumn whispered and curled up in her blanket. Her eyes drifted shut, and almost instantly, she was asleep. Though, she could have sworn, in her sleep, that someone gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
